


Of lullabies and kisses

by Moony_Writes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, John Watson is a Good Boyfriend, John Watson is a Good Parent, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are Parents, Sherlock is a Good Boyfriend, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sherlock Holmes, Tired Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moony_Writes/pseuds/Moony_Writes
Summary: John has had a rough day dealing with a crying Rosie and a bored Sherlock. When night finally falls, usually getting the pair to sleep is a pain. Yet, John finds a way to make everything feel okay.(Inspired by a Tumblr prompt by user 221bakersdozen)





	Of lullabies and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I just wanted to give a small shoutout to Tumblr user 221bakersdozen for the idea. I don't own Sherlock or any of the characters. I too, am only a mere fan :,)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this oneshot!

A scream echoed through the walls of 221b as Sherlock Holmes shot the wall once again. As John rushed to shush his crying daughter for the God knows how many times today, the detective yelled "BORED" to the smiley on the wall.

"For Gods sake Sherlock. Rosie will not shut up because of your boredom! Go find a case or something!" John groaned as Rosie still wailed in his arms. Sherlock shot him a small angry glare before walking over.  
"None of the cases are good enough John. They're all threes or fours. Boring. Dull"  
"I'll tell you what's boring and dull. Trying to calm down my daughter while you wreck the room! Play your violin. Go.... Walking I don't bloody know Sherlock! It's seven pm, and I just want to get. This. Baby. To. Sleep."

Sherlock huffed and flopped into his chair, staring as John sat opposite him, Rosie in his arms. He tried rocking her, speaking calmly, giving her a drink. Nothing would help. He eventually resorted to singing a small lullabye. Only something generic. Rockabye baby or something. Sherlock listened intently, having never heard his flatmate sing, or even hum for that matter. He found it intriguing... Calming... Beautiful...

John was too busy looking at his daughter to notice the detectives head lolling to the side with tired eyes. Once he was happy that Rosie was fast asleep, he got ready to get up and put her to bed, stopping singing. However, when he noticed Sherlock, he swapped his plans and continued singing. Sherlock never slept unless his body literally forced him to. It was also extremely hard to calm him when he was not on a case. A battle that the doctor could not win... Or so it had seemed. For Sherlock was fast asleep now. His lanky body curled up in the small chair and John couldn't help but smile. He looks so innocent and calm, John thought. 

Quietly, he got up and put Rosie to bed, grabbing a blanket and a pillow from his room to make Sherlock a bit more comfortable. He wished that he was able to move the sleeping sleuth to his room, or even the sofa for that matter. But there was no way he could without help. John carefully lifted Sherlocks head to place the pillow under it and put the blanket over him, making sure he was warm enough and as comfortable as possible on the tiny chair. After that he knelt down by him and smiled, whispering a small "goodnight, Sherlock" before moving some curls out of his face and lightly kissing his head. John wasn't sure what he would call them. They weren't officially dating yet, but the odd moment was shared. A cuddle that Sherlock would claim he hated, yet melted into, the offhand flirt, a small, chaste kiss. Whatever it was, it made them both happy, and John decided that that was okay, and good. 

In the morning, Sherlock woke to the smell of Bacon. Before he even opened his eyes, he could feel John's blanket over him, and he felt at home. Comfortable. Happy. He stored these feelings away in his mind palace for later. Upon opening his eyes, he was greeted by a cheerful John Watson, sipping tea whilst cooking, oblivious to the stirring behind him. Obviously Rosie is still sleeping, Sherlock thought.

The detective yawned and stretched before groggily making his way over to his blogger.  
"Ello J'hn" he mumbled whilst rubbing his eyes.  
John jumped before smiling. "Hello Sherlock. Would you like some tea?"  
"Mgh"  
"I'll take that as a yes"  
While John put on the kettle, Sherlock catalogued the way he moved. Each small press of buttons, or setring down a mug. Why did it fascinate him so much?

"Sherlock?"  
"Hmm?"  
"You're staring"  
"Am I?"   
"Yes, yes you are"  
"Oh"

John laughed and handed the detective a mug before dishing up 2 full English breakfasts. He watched Sherlocks face morph from one of indifference to one of disgust.  
"You have to eat Sherlock"  
"No"  
"Your body will shut down if you don't"  
"Eating is dull"  
"Sitting in a hospital with you attached to an IV is dull. Now eat"  
John shoved the plate of food towards the detective and watched as he begrudgingly sat and the table and took bites from the food. When the two finished, he decided to speak up.  
"Good. That's good."  
"John?"  
"Yes Sherlock?"  
"Do that thing... That I don't like..."  
"You mean hugging"  
"Yeah. Whatever it's called"  
John smiled and shook his head, walking around the table to hug Sherlock.  
"Better?"  
"Mgh..."

John looked down at Sherlock to see him sharing a small, genuine smile. As Sherlock looked up, they both stared into each others eyes. Colours of blue swirling in their visions, and they didn't know how or when, but their lips met in a flurry of emotions. The kiss showed love and care that was unspoken. Just the sheer happiness of being with each other. They never deepened it. They didn't have to. The gentle press of lips against lips spoke volumes of what they never could.

"John"  
"Hmm?"  
"I think that my brain reacts positively to... This... Action..."  
"Yeah? Mine too. It's called love Sherlock"  
"But you said-"  
"Forget what I've said in the past Sherlock. I mean it when I say I like you a lot"  
"I like you a lot too John"  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah."  
John took the other mans face in his hands and connected their lips once again. Sherlock found his hands in John's hair and on his back as the kiss slowly deepened. He closed his eyes, feeling the boredom leave and the negative thoughts wash away. That was until they heard loud crying from the room upstairs.

"John"  
"I know"  
"Rosie"  
"Yes. I'll get her now" he sighed, leaving his detective to sit on the chair in the kitchen.  
"John?"  
"Yes Sherlock?"  
"I love you"

John stopped and smiled.  
"I love you too."


End file.
